Sabre Turbo
The Declasse Sabre Turbo is a muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe Other than the presence of a racing stripe, the Sabre Turbo appears largely the same as a standard Sabre, down to the rims. The GTA Vice City rendition of this vehicle appears only in red and striped in white color (this is fixed to the car in the .txd file in gta3.img) whereas in GTA Vice City Stories, it appears in several colors, while retaining a racing stripe that is constantly light green. In GTA Vice City Stories Cholo Sabre looks the same as Sabre Turbo only it has yellow color with white stripe. HD Universe The Sabre Turbo looks almost identical to its predecessor, the Sabre GT. Minor differences include shinier chrome and slightly more aggressive arch flares. Performance 3D Universe Compared to a regular Sabre, the Sabre Turbo is capable of better acceleration, top speed and cornering, and emits a different engine sound from its stock counterpart. Due to its modified engine, the car also emits a noise associated with vintage turbo-charged engines (possibly a turbocharged V8 with multi-barrel carburetor). In GTA Vice City, it is an excellent car for street racing, as it's as competitive as more modern sports cars like Banshee, Infernus or Stinger, despite its rather soft suspension. In GTA Vice City Stories, its performance traits are similar to that of the Polaris V8. HD Universe In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo's performance is on par with the more modern muscle cars such as the Dominator and the Gauntlet, although its softer suspension makes the car somewhat twitchy, making it un-recommendable in tight races and chases, and also to beginners, or anyone with a low driving skill. It can be assumed that it shares its drivetrain with the Sabre GT, which means it features the exceptionally powerful 9-litre (550 ci) turbocharged V8 coupled to a long-throw 5-speed semi-auto manual transmission. This engine has enough torque to put any chassis under stress, and here it's no exception. Coupled with the fact that the long transmission makes anticipating the boost difficult, it could be said that this car should be kept on the freeway, where a driver can get the most out of the car's massive power. Note that all of the above problems can be remedied with upgrades from Los Santos Customs. Locations ;GTA Vice City *Appears on the first floor of Sunshine Autos when the second list is completed. ;GTA Vice City Stories *Parked in a parking lot by Escobar International Airport in Viceport. *Always parked outside the smuggling empire sites owned by the player. ;GTA V *Starts to spawn consistently after the player has completed Trevor's Minutemen Strangers and Freaks side-mission strand. *Appears in Paleto Bay (eg. One spawns on the side of the road in front of the tatoo parlour). *Spawns more commonly in Downtown Los Santos when the player is driving another muscle car. E.g. Dominator, Gauntlet, or Phoenix. Trivia * The Sabre Turbo plays the radio station Wildstyle by default when entered in GTA Vice City. * In the GTA Vice City Intro, you can see a clip of a Sabre Turbo with twin taillights on both sides, as opposed to the game version, which has just a single taillight on both sides. * A unique Sabre Turbo can be obtained in GTA Vice City, during the mission The Driver. * Even though the Sabre Turbo in GTA Vice City Stories has dual exhaust pipes, exhaust fumes only come from the right pipe. * In GTA V, the Sabre Turbo was used to show off the modification aspects of the game. See also * Sabre GT, a very similar muscle car in Grand Theft Auto IV * Cholo Sabre, a variant of the Sabre Turbo, appearing in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories }} pl:Sabre Turbo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse